Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 6
Here is part six of Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript * (at the next mission, Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward arrive) * Sir Topham Hatt: If you destroy the satilite, we can go straight for Venom. Be careful, Thomas. * Thomas: I'm on it! * Casey Jr: Good luck! (the heroes arrive at the Satilite and start to destroy the generators) * Thomas: Okay, guys. Destroy all barriers. (everybody obeys) * Edward: Aim for the six energy towers. (everybody obeys) * James: I'll cover you, Thomas. * Percy: You won't get away with it that easily. Your carcass is mine! (the engines shoot all the six barriers down) * Edward: You can't get away from me! * Percy: Those ships are sheilded too! (the heroes keep fighting) * James: You'll never take him down today! (the heroes duel the ships as quick as they can) * Percy: They don't give up, do they? * Edward: What's taking so long, Thomas?! * James: Time for a little payback! (the duel continues onward with the heroes defending and destroy the shields) * Thomas: Oi! I'm on your side. Hey, the forcefield is vanishing. * James: Looks like we've got company. (Some ships come out and attack the heroes) * Percy: Thomas, get this guy off of me. (Thomas obeys and saves Percy) Hey! Hoo! That was too close. What's the big idea?! Oh no! * Spencer: And just what do you think you're doing?! * Duncan: Attack the little engines! * Diesel: Prepare to fight! (the heroes fight the villains with their lightsabers) * Edward: Oh no! They got me! (gets knocked out, cold) Shoot! Sorry, guys. I've got to sit this one out. (Thomas defends Percy and James by fighting against the three evil engines, who punch James into the air, that he flies out of sight) * James: Oh man. I'm just going to back off. (Thomas defends Percy, who carries Edward away back to the rebel base to get him and James aided by Casey Jr. Thomas manages to destroy all six sheilds while Percy escapes with Edward, and after Thomas defeats the three evil villains by destroy the generator, the little blue engine flees in fright) * Diesel: Not my beautiful reward! (James and Edward are put in the hospital to get fixed while Thomas and Percy arrive back home safely after the planet explodes) Category:UbiSoftFan94